Una Realidad tras las sombras
by naraku1524
Summary: soy un ser que por celos y conteniendo la furia de mil almas demoníaca no pudo contener la sed de venganza, mate a la mujer que amaba, la asesine de la peor forma junto al hombre que ella eligió, por desgracia este no sufrió el mismo destino. Con el tiempo ella revivió y gracias a mis artimañas aun quiere asesinarlo por que piensa que él la traiciono.
1. el comienzo

La vida no es tan fácil como lo ven los demás, solo creyendo en la esperanza y el consuelo a la libertad, esa que yo cree para ellos al envolverlos en mis artimañas, redes del surrealismo. Ese día arme un escenario perfecto.

-¿Qué ocurriría si la perla de shikon-no-tama ya no existiera?-

-solo sería una mujer, como todas las demás pero dudo que un demonio quiera convertirse en humano a propia voluntad-

-y si yo lo deseara, Kikyo-

-inuyasha- le mira sorprendido –lo harías-

-si- esa mirada compasiva hacia ella, la enterneció- lo haría por ti kikyo-

Decidida- veme mañana al amanecer, traeré la perla conmigo- confía en su palabra, lo ama. Nunca pensó que imaginar un futuro a su lado sería tan tortuoso pero ahora parece el mismo paraíso.

-te esperare-

Hincapié se levanta para marcharse, Debía hacer la ceremonia propicia para la joya maldita creada por midoriko, una gran y poderosa sacerdotisa del pasado, miembro del pueblo clan de exterminadores.

Convertirse en humano, un estúpido hanyo. Aprovechar el don concebido que tiene desde nacimiento, ser mitad demonio y mitad humano, sin duda la preciada perla se purificaría por completo por aquel deseo desinteresado, haciendo de esta el fin de su existencia.

Tenía que movilizarse rápidamente para que ello no ocurra y que más sabor se podría degustar si el uno al otro lo hiciesen, mortificarlos.

Llegado el día, el amanecer se alzó con esmero deslumbrando con su brillo cegador rojizo, teniéndose con la blancura y violácea del cielo, desplegando colores anaranjados y junto a la luz del sol, su bien común amarrillo.

-ya será la hora-

En la lejanía se veía una dama vestida de sacerdotisa que consiste en una hakama de color rojo escarlata, una camisa blanca con hombros sueltos y un tabí.

-has venido inuyasha-

-kikyo…- Esperaba tanto este momento su mente se lo decía esto era la mejor decisión que tomo, convertirse en un simple mortal y compartir una vida plena y feliz con la mujer que eligió, como su compañera eterna, hasta que la muerte los separe.

-estúpido hanyo en verdad crees que yo te traería la perla a tus manos-

-…- consternado

Empuña el arco por encima de su hombro, firme apuntado a su objetivo.

-prepárate- lanza las fechas contra él acorralándolo contra un árbol.

Aturdido reacciona de forma furiosa.

-MALDITA. Solo esperabas el momento para atacarme- se lanza de lleno contra ella, destrozando el arco que traía entre manos- nunca debí confiar en ti. Robare la perla y me convertiré en un demonio puro.- se aleja en grandes saltos hacia la aldea.

- tuerce la mandíbula, agraciado por la ingenuidad del muchacho- eso fue muy fácil, ahora solo faltas tú, kikyo.- desplego la gran capa de simio que trae, mal formando su cuerpo nuevamente.

La Miko pasa tiempo admirando el gran paisaje, ansiando el momento de verlo. Disimuladamente, saca del bolsillo de la hakama un tinta para sus labios.

Arrastrándose bajo las hierbas, mira a su presa. Descubriendo unas garras mortales de sus manos, sigiloso y veloz, rasga mortalmente la espalda de la mujer.

'' ¿quién?'' voltea su cabeza- inu...inuyasha-

-estúpida- ríe burles mente con un pie encima de su cuerpo- realmente me creíste- se agacha y toma el collar – nunca me convertiré en uno, de tu despreciable raza, insensata.-

-¿Por qué?- mira inuyasha la pequeña coraza de tinte en el suelo.

- ja. Una mujer como tú, incrédula- destroza el pequeño objeto- matare a todos tus protegidos-corre hacia la senda.

-no...No...Lo permitiré-

Furioso, recoge la joya posada feligresmente en el templo. Se sintió abandonado y decidido a vengarse. Se dirigió a las casas, rompiéndolas provocando un tremendo caos.

-el demonio inuyasha esta destrozando el nuestra aldea- gritan con miedo toda la multitud intentando resguardarse como pueden de tal agresor, cansado de ese ruido, se cansa.

-hermana-

-no interfieras kaede- camina cojeando apoyado del arco-no dejare que hagas esto-

Asfixiada, lo reconoce-MUERE INUYASHA-

La fecha purificadora se clava fuertemente en su hombro, inmovilizándolo en la tronco del árbol sagrado.- kikyo – en silencio su mente desea volver a verla, al momento que cae en un profundo sueño.

-hermana, estas herida-

-estoy muriendo- jadea de dolor-kaede, quema mi cuerpo junto con la shikon-no-tama, la llevare conmigo al otro mundo para que no pueda caer en manos malignas-

-debemos llevarte con un curandera-

-prométemelo- acaricia su pequeño rostro- por favor-

.está bien- llora sin cesar abrazando su cuerpo inerte.

Feliz lleno de gloria, festeja para sí mismo. Ya tendría en su poder la dichosa joya pero al regresar. Ya no podía sentirla, su objetivo no se veía cumplido. La maldita mujer intervino sus planes.

-kikyo- maliciosamente, lo ve. El pobre joven, vestido de rojo, con la cabellera plateada y orejas .Se encontraba tranquilo. Su mente degradante reía ferozmente ¿Qué pasaría si al despertar supiera que su amada ya no se encuentra en este mundo? Amplía su sonrisa malévola, se desquitaría de inuyasha ahora solo tenía que buscar la forma de romper ese hechizo.

Pasaron cincuenta años desde entonces, vagando por el mundo y no logro la forma, objeto capaz de eliminar tal magia.

El castillo feudal creado por sus fuerzas, ocultaban su identidad como un príncipe de la realeza. Se tomó tantas molestias para ganar, su corazón destrozado golpeaba incesante su pecho y le ignoraba. Había absorbido tantas almas demoniacas en su cuerpo, comiendo su deprimente alma.

¿Para qué? ¿Con que objetivo?

Al salir de esa cueva oscura, vio a la miko acurrucada en el pecho de aquel hanyo. Cerca del lago en las hamaqueras, lo besaba. Tanto esfuerzo en vano. Seco y vacío, marco su destino.

-abajo-

-a. -

-idiota-

Ese atrevido, insulto la comida que con tanto esmero logro hacer, diciendo como justificación que picaba y sabia horrible, no podía decir más que groserías. Se sintió hartada y solo porque ella hizo pedazos a la perla sagrada que se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo. Obligada y con conciencia tuvo que ceder, él tenía razón. La decisión de seguirlo fue que después de todo, sobre todo, socorrió su vida a la suya en varias ocasiones, salvándola de unos malhechores y demonios, que venían por el fragmento de la perla. Buscando poder.

-aun no encontramos todos los fragmentos, señorita aome-

-es verdad, según has dicho todo es culpa de aquel hanyo llamado naraku-

-si-

''el interfirió en la vida de inuyasha, causando una gran tragedia entre él y kikyo. Ahora ella volvió y con ello se robó parte de mis almas por ser yo su reencarnación. ''

-¿en qué piensas?-

-en nada shippo, ya es de noche, vallamos a dormir-

-si-

Gracias a la información de kagura, podría planear su siguiente paso, lastima no poder ver la expresión taciturna y triste del hanyo peli-plateado que seguramente puso, al enterarse que su amada está muerto. Bueno, ahorra la curiosidad lo carcomía ¿Quién es la reencarnación?

En la plena oscuridad de la noche, se oculta entre los árboles y una fogata percata su ubicación, silencioso ocultando su presencia ya que el hanyo puede rastrearlo con su esencia. Se acerca y llega a verla, con ese atuendo tan raro, hablando vivazmente con sus compañeros, riendo y regañando ''kikyo no ríe, tu no mereces parecerte a ella'' Dispuesta a matarla, extiende uno de sus miembros mal formándolo.

-últimamente se le muy triste- se inclina a ver hacia las copas de los arboles

-que esperaba, monje miroku. Volver a ver a la miko, y que esta quiera matarlo- se apoyaba de espalda en su gran bumerang

-es verdad. Es difícil creer que una doncella tan bella tenga un corazón tan oscuro-

-kikyo no sabe la verdad, ella aún cree que él la traiciono-

-todo es culpa de naraku, ese maldito-

-lo sé-

''kikyo está viva'' La esperanza se encuentro en esa simple frase, la buscaría, pero ¿matarla? ¿Podría?

-¿Quién está ahí?- la muchacha se acercó a él y no tuvo más remedio que revelar su identidad-tienes los fragmentos-

-así que puedes verlo-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-no me tienes miedo, niña- dio un paso al frente y ella retrocedió apoyando una brazo en su pecho en modo de defensa-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-aome- su máxima velocidad hizo que no se percatara de su cercanía

-te pareces mucho a ella- olfateo su cabello- pero solo en lo físico- desvaneció en una llamarada de humo saliente.

-aome ¿estás bien?-

No entendió a que se debía tal gesto, ni él porque la comparaban a otra persona y era mejor ignorarlo

-nada, solo quería pasear un momento-

-ten cuidado estar sola a estas horas es peligroso-

-sí, gracias sango-

Tenía que buscarla, saber si esas palabras eran ciertas, al poco rato se enteró que la gran bruja irasue hizo tal proeza, horneándola con huesos y barro, por desgracia había muerto a manos de su creación, su magia podía serle muy útil.

-¿eres tú?-

-es un gusto volver a verte-

-porque llevas los fragmentos de shikon contigo-

-de que otra manera puedes encontrarme- recostado cerca de ese lago, y aome parada no lejos te ahí, bajo la luz de la luna - ¿a qué has venido?-

En silencio se alejó, no era bueno estar con aquel sujeto peligroso, debía de avisar a inuyasha y a los demás, pero al voltear el tomo uno de los mechones azabache y las poso cerca de sus fosas nasales.

-es diferente- extrañamente su esencia cambio. Seguro de sí mismo, tomo su mano para ver las marcas provocadas por sus espectros, nada.- ¿Por qué no me tienes miedo?-

-..- no podía formar vocablo alguno. ''inuyasha''

Como una invocación él apareció.

-bastardo aléjate de ella- se puso delante, con la espada colnillo sagrado- ¿estás bien aome?-

-si-

-inu-ya-sha- pronuncio furioso- Él le robo el corazón de su amada, nunca se lo perdonaría y no se lo haría saber- así que un medio demonio-

-él es naraku- hace su aparición el monje, con los ojos enarcados y la mano lista, apuntándolo y llegar así a absorberlo con el agujero negro de su palma –él maldito que maldijo a toda mi familia-

-oh…monje, es un guste ver que mi trabajo están perfecto como el primero-

-granuja- desenvuelve el collar violeta

-PARA- se pone frente suyo

Por un momento, esas muchacha lo estaba defendiendo a alguien a quien no conocía pero ¿hasta cuánto puede llegar esa actitud suya?

-¿Qué pasa aome?- habla inuyasha, con el ceño fruncido. El cuerpo de la muchacha se encontraba delante de miroku, con el puño cerrado apretujándolo con fuerza y haciendo una mueca de furia mientras atrás tenia al bandido, expuesta a que él pudiera hacer lo que quisiera a ella, incluso matarla

-él tiene los fragmentos de la perla, si lo absorbes. Te llevaras también partes de la shikon-

Que lastima la suya, creer en una imagen vana sin sentimiento e malinterpretado. No lo defendía solo era una enemiga más para su suerte, ya tenía demasiados y uno mas no hacia la diferencia.

Tuerce media sonrisa-inútiles- desvanece en una llamarada de humo palpitante dejando asfixiados las personas que se sitúan alrededor.

-es veneno-

El monje miroku, no dejaría que el malhechor dañara a sus amigos. Absorbió todo el veneno, dañando a su propio cuerpo, tenaz relajo el rostro y sus gestos para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de ello.

-se escapó-

Zumbido a la oleada del cielo, ve a la lejanía unas serpientes caza almas merodeando cerca de una aldea, curioso… huele a sangre... Sin duda una pueblo infestado de cadáveres, los culpables serian bandidos que arrasaron con todo solo por riquezas, abastecimiento y mujeres para saciar su sed sexual. Lo sabía, porque él una vez fue uno de ellos, hasta que hizo una mala jugada con el jefe de su grupo. Engañándolo lo llevo a atacar a la supuesta miko aunque no le dijo que un semi-demonio la protegía, victorioso creyó que él en su afán de poder, fue asesinado junto con los demás por ese hanyo pero no. Volvió con una cortadura, mientras estaba en una fiesta de concubinas, alzo sus tropas que en un principio les pertenecía a contra suya. Dio la orden para amordazarlo y quemarlo, aún con vida no tuvo ni compasión, de tal manera que lo tiraron de un precipicio. Quizá la suerte o el simple destino cruel lo dejo aun en las peores condiciones con vida, esto no podía ponerse peor, sus miembros calcinados y destruidos por el impacto, en sus último aliento se despierta en una cueva oscura, siendo cuidado por la misma sacerdotisa que utilizo para sus planes. Si nunca hubiera vociferado poderes más allá de la comprensión humana, incitando a su superior que sería fácil de en ese momento no se encontraría en tales condiciones. Al poco tiempo de las atenciones breves y constantes por parte de la miko se dio noción de haber malgastado su vida. ¿Ese día la conoció?


	2. tras las cortinas

Si, su objetivo era verlo sufrir, como él lo hizo. Su punto más débil eran sus amigos, ya se encargó de la pobre de sango, dejando rastros de vida de su pobre hermanito que obligo a matar a toda su familia inclusive a ella. Lastimosamente, vivió saliendo como un muerto de su propia lapida, más tarde la engaño para que matase a inuyasha junto con los poderes de los fragmentos de la shikon. No espero que fallara y luego se hiciera una de sus acompañantes.

-maldición- farfullo en el castillo, mirando todo lo sucedido en la bola de cristal que tenía en medio de la gran habitación, sin duda esto no era fruto de compasión a inuyasha, él un pedante engreído que se la pasa todo el tiempo diciendo que es más fuerte que cualquiera, cerrado y arraigado. Incapaz de interactuar con gente ajena. Esto, solo fue hecho por quien más que Aome, seguro ella estaba detrás de todo esto. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Si él mismo se encargó de oscurecer su corazón, arruinado y cegarlo de odio. ¿Cómo entonces?

No dejaría las cosas así…

Ese día le dio la esperanza que tanto buscaba la pobre caza demonios. Armo todo un teatro junto con sus seguidores, kagura, una de sus extensiones se encargó de distraer al estúpido del hanyo y al sacerdote libidinoso, cientos de demonios los acorralaron en una pradera, inmovilizándolos tan solo en la lucha. Por poco el niño llamado kohaku asesina a la sacerdotisa del futuro mientras los demás estaban ocupados protegiendo su vida.

Comenzó la función….

Enojada, mirando a su mejor amiga dañada con una cortadura profunda persiguió a su hermano que se iba hacia posiblemente a naraku. Lo persiguió y detuvo con una hoz en su frágil cuello. No tenía salida, no cambiaría y tenía que matarlo pero no aguantaría ese peso en los hombros. Su única salida es suicidarse después de hacerlo.

-lo siento…pero no dejare que seas su títere- llorosa – MUEREE…-

Jalo con fuerza el arma, pero no cumplió su cometido alguien hozo en tomar su brazo.

-no lo hagas-

-suéltame, esto no te incumbe. No puedo vivir sabiendo que matara a más gente inocente…-

El niño sin gestos o expresiones la veía sin color en sus ojos.

-todo se arreglara- la aparto del muchacho-confía en mi…-

Aprovecho la distracción y salto, escapándose de su agresora.

-kohaku…-lagrimeo,- hermano...-

-no dejes que él te controle, sabes que todos nosotros le venceremos-

-pero...-

-lo haremos, no dudes-

-todos están bien- aparece en medio de la plática, consternado miraba como la taiyima se derrumbada en sus emociones.

-su excelencia- encarno los ojos, estiro sus brazos y se aferró en su cuerpo.

- todo estará bien-

-y ¿aome?- pregunto al no verla junto a ellos-¿Dónde está?-

-tranquilo, se encuentra con kirara y shippo-

Sus planes aunque a medias se vieron cumplidos, cayeron en su trampa. Nadie más podría hacer esas cosas como él.

-¿Qué ganas con esto? Naraku-

-kagura has hecho bien tu trabajo- se limitó a decir

Bueno, el monje estaba exento de esto, ya tenía su merecido. ¿Quién más?

-amo-regreso kohaku a su lado inclinándose, a su superior.

Ya tenía lo necesario y sus plegarias se hicieron presentes…AOME…

Era obvio que la inútil se había enamorado de inuyasha, diría que son los lazos de la sangre pero eso es una completa mentira, su alma tanto como la de su amada tuvieron el mismo destino, cautivadas por ese peli-plateado.

-kagura, tengo un trabajo para ti-

Sufriría como se lo merece alejándolo se su criada, esa miko.

-amo ya hemos encontrado lo que buscaba- hablo sin emoción una de sus extensiones, kana, con un espejo entre monos mostrando la imagen que tanto apreciaba.

-humn. Que ironía- pensó- donde se encuentra-

-el lado sur, en una aldea remota de soldados desahuciados-

Esa mujer no cambiaría jamás, siempre ayudando al prójimo sin un beneficio a cambio. Así fue como la conoció y aun sabiendo su historia de cuantas vida había robado, no le importo

El cantico amanecer de las aves daban triunfo sin al sol, que lentamente arribaba del lado este, maravillando con su luz un sinfín de colores y matices de rojo, más el cielo agreste por oleadas del viento ayudaron a subir ese firmamento.

-es un hermoso amanecer- dijo una pequeña, sentada en el piso del refugio, convertido en una estancia medica.- ¿le parece?-

No hace mucho en los grandes trayectos que se la paso deambulando en la tierra, se topó en ese lugar megumbre y lleno de polvo cerca de un rio y una cabaña abandonada. Lo considero como una breve estancia pero al día siguiente llegaban personas heridas y no se podía negar a ayudarlos, esto llevo a que se corriera la voz. Al momento de querer retomar rumbo, venían más gente en el mismo estado, pobres, reclutas desertores en plena guerra y más que todo algunos huérfanos que perdieron sus familia a causa de bandidos que aprovechaban la ausencia de las defensas de los pueblos y atacaban sin el menor escrúpulo, todas sus familias murieron dejando a estos infantiles solos en este mundo.

-Es triste-

Los amaneceres eran un recuerdo nato de no estar con vida, su único propósito es cumplir su venganza pero no tenia de que quejarse ya que a los pacientes intratables a punto de morir o agonizando, les quita el alma, su cuerpo los necesita para seguir moviéndose. Nadie tenía idea de esto, puesto lo hace en la noche muestras todos duermen.

Ignoro el comentario lanzado por la miko- Es bellísimo, señorita-

Siente como un aura oscura se acerca.

-¿señorita?-

-ya vuelvo- Aun era de madrugada, el frio viento se pegaba en la piel, que tersa y suave aguantaba, como forma de entrenamiento para cualquier sacerdotisa en la época sengoku.

-a que has venido- ríe burles mente mientras mira a la lejanía cerca del tronco a las limitaciones del bosque- te sorprende verme- no escuchaba respuesta, aun así sabía que era él , onigumo. No estaría esperando como una sumisa, y decidió a irse.

-me pregunto que habrás sentido al verlo otra vez-

-lo mismo que siento en este momento- una ave silva su música angelical posándose en la mano de la doncella con expresión fría- después de todo te has enamorado de mi ¿verdad?-

Lo sabía, la miko conocía sus sentimientos hace 50 años atrás, pero no le importo, no escatimo cuánto daño le hizo al verle alado de otro hombre que no fuera él. Lo engaño a toda palabra tomándole el pelo, después de todo lo que había renunciado solo para estar a su lado, ahí junto a ella.

Y a él lo llamaban cruel, sádico y demonio, entonces ¿Cómo la llamarías después lo que hizo? Jugo con fuego...y se quemaría.

-¿vas a matarme?- comenta, al sentir sus manos alrededor de su cuello, suprime las ganas de gritar, puesto ejerce una alta presión por cada palabra que dice que no puedas hacerlo-

-no seas arrogante- le suelta- no presumas tu suerte-

-¿suerte? O será más bien el corazón de onigumo-

Lo descubrió, por más demonio que quisiese ser, conservaba ese corazón humano que cobraba conciencia a cada paso suyo, lo eliminaría. No dejaría que esta se aproveche de algo tan bajo, es sinista y sin escrúpulos. Perfectos para el uno al otro…pero no.


	3. deshacerse de lo innecesario

Se encero en la habitación, tomando la katana que tenia de adorno, supuestamente un arma legendaria de un gran guerrero. Troceo vivazmente su espalda pero esa marca no desaparecía, la marca de araña resultado de las quemaduras de onigumo hace tiempo y que marcaba su cuerpo como un insulso, parte de un ser humano.

-kana- grito llamándola y esta no tardó en aparecer, en silencio con el espejo entre sus manos vestida por completo de blanco. Una más de sus extensiones.-acompáñame-

La guio hacia un risco alejado de todo contacto presente- vigila que su alma este con él-

-…-

Se mal formo su cuerpo en un gran bulbo que se extendió en su mano.-sigue con él-

Asintió, mostrando en su espejo un resplandor blanco

-bien- tiro ese bulbo al vacío. Que a pesar de todo palpitaba por sí mismo.- dile a kagura que lo vigile-se marchó, pensando que así se desasearía de esa apestosa esencia.

-…- camino a la orilla del risco- suerte- se limitó a decir; el gran secreto de naraku se encontraba resguardado en sus manos.

-mmm- palpo su cuerpo, curioso- ¿Quién soy?- se reflejó en el lago, recostado, esperando que la imagen respondiera sus preguntas.

A la distancia escucho unas voces.

-…pero gran sumo sacerdote. ¿Por qué debemos ocuparnos de esto?-

-no preguntes, aun eres un aprendiz. Solo acata órdenes-

-sí, maestro-

-espera- retuvo el paso- aléjate y ocúltate en los matorrales-

-pero…-

-obedece-

Más niño pequeño se refugió cerca de la zona.

-muéstrate-

Salió de las sombras- Dime ¿sabes quién soy?-

-ser demoniaco que te trae a estas tierras- alzo la cabeza que tenía gacha- no tienes rostro- susurro de miedo.

-dime ¿Por qué estoy acá?-

-aléjate ser maligno- desenfundo su báculo- En el nombre de las almas del cielo… – la impregno en la tierra, formando un circulo de exorcismo-…limpia el mal, que se encuentra en nuestra tierra y purifícalo para ser parte de ella- unas lianas lo inmovilizaron, fragmentando su cuerpo.

Un gran humo asosiego los rodeo a ambos y él encarno una sonrisa, -descansa en paz- se disipo y una manos contrajeron su rostro.

-aaahhhhhh- grito horrorizado.

-maestro- se levantó y todo pudo verse con claridad, el cuerpo del sacerdote yacía en el suelo, aquel sujeto sujetaba algo. Encarno sus ojos, con su campo de visión vio sangre por todos lados.

-un rostro…- vocifero gélidamente- ¿este me queda?-

Grito horrorizado por la escena. Ese espectro le arranco su imagen del sumo sacerdote, posándola con la suya.

El sujeto solo se inmuto a dirigirse al lago y lavar la piel.-no me gusta- azoto el lago molesto-¿QUIEN DEMONIOS SOY?-

Vagueo por un tiempo sin rumbo atacando legiones de guerreros robándoles sus rostros para después probárselos- este es feo- un narigón no era de su gusto-perfecto-acepto una buena imagen, le daba buen aspecto, varonil y bello- me quedare con este-

Se lanzó de lleno encima de los cadáveres, como si fuera el suelo.-siento que me falta algo-

Tapándose con una túnica mal atada tapo parte mayor de su cuerpo desnudo - ¿Qué me falta?-

Camino nuevamente errante al mundo mirando alrededor y un pueblo fue atacado por bandidos, el grito y llantos lo complacía de sobremanera, así que los siguió.

-ese pueblo sí que era prospera jefe-

-tienes razón- miro el cargamento- fue una buena jugada, ese pueblerino tenía razón o mejor dicho exiliado, ¿verdad meishu?-

-no mentía cuando decía, que también residían las más hermosa mujeres- detrás de él habían tres carrosas, repletas de temerosas mujeres que se acurrucaban entre si consolándose por su futuro.

-y son tan puras como decías-

-¿quieres probas jefe?-

Se quitó la baba, con el brazo, dirigiéndose a esas rejas - ¿Quién será la afortunada?- revoloteaba una barra de hierro contra las rejas, resonando entre ellas, su ojos temerosos, le excitaba de sobremanera- o quien quiere ofrecerse primero- una pequeña y joven mujer se ocultaba entre las demás cubierta por las túnicas largas de las doncellas, no la hubiera visto si no fuera porque su pie sobresalía, revelando su presencia- será ella, Meishu, dame las llaves-

-va por cuenta de la casa- le tiro las llaves- espero que lo disfrute-

-de eso no tengas dudas- abrió la puerta de reja.

Todas asustadas se apartaban de su cercanía.

-llévame a mí- dijo una de ellas, al ver sus verdaderos propósitos- yo me entrego-

-lo siento cariño, ya elegí. Debías haberlo dicho antes- con una mano la azoto, descubriendo a una muchacha joven de no menos de 18 años, que se abrazaba a si misma.-te gustara pasar tiempo conmigo, tenlo por seguro- la cogió del brazo con fuerza- si no eres pura, créeme que seré muy rudo contigo primor- babeo en su cuello mientras a jalones la atrajo hacia él, cerrando una vez más la puerta.

-NOOOO… YUMIKO-estiro sus brazos

-MADREEEE...- grito en llantos, forcejeando en vano, ese hombre era más fuerte que ella.

-no te preocupes- susurro en su oído- si haces lo que te pido, no le hare nada a menos que no quieras. Ella también se ve apetitosa-

Aflojo sus fuerzas, no quería que nada malo le pasara a su madre- no le pasara nada-

-eso solo depende de ti- se la llevo a cuestas en sus hombros hacia el campamento privado que tenía, tirándola bruscamente del suelo al llegar- desvístete-ordeno.

-si.- sus temblorosas manos apenas y tocaban sus prendas, torpe se le había olvidado como deshacer su kimono.

-te ayudare.- Rasgo las prendas, una tras otra dejándola completamente desnuda- sin dudan tengo buen gusto-

La muchacha se tapó débilmente con sus brazos, a causa de la mirada laciba que recibía del bandido. Más este se lanzó, de manera acechadora, posando su peso contra el suyo- te dolerá-

Se bajó los pantalones y sin cuidado las dirigió entre sus piernas obligándola a que las habrá a su gusto-luego amaras esto- de una estocada, la penetro duramente-

-HYAAAAA- grito de dolor, encarnando sus facciones sin poder evitar llorar y posas sus manos en su pecho, para alejarlo.

-estas muy estrecha, siento como tu vagina me succiona…..- gimió roncamente; lamio su cuello.-… tu cuerpo pide más-

-no…HYA...HYA…HYAAAA- no le daba oportunidad alguna, se introducía rudamente una y otra vez,-HYAAAAAAA- le encantaba escuchar los ruidos proveniente de sus labios. Bajo su boca, sin parar en sus movimientos, hasta llegar a sus pechos y succionarlos con fuerza, mordiendo sin estima, haciéndolo sangrar- duele…ah…ah...hyaaa-

Esas agonías, era parte del placer propio que tenía por ello se convirtió en lo que ahora es un gran bandido, ninguna mujer podía negársele o tenía que albergas las consecuencias de ello. Araño su cuerpo frágil, azotándolo con más fuerza escuchando nuevamente esos gritos de dolor, nada se comparaba a esto, absolutamente nada.

-jefe….-

-NO ME MOLESTEN-

-je...fe….- cayó muerto en la entrada de su campamento- nos atacan-

-MIERDA, ESTO NO HA ACABADO-

Yumiko se mostraba destruida con la mirada en blanco, tirada en el suelo.

Al salir toda su tropa desvaneció en simples cadáveres esparcidos por las sierras. Sintió temor, esto era a causa de un demonio, estaba seguro de ello, tomo su espada y la empuño en modo de ataque.

-demasiado tarde- le corto la cabeza- débiles-

Recorrió todo el lugar orgulloso por su trabajo, complacido por su recompensa. Oro, plata, joyas, rubíes, jades y las telas más finas que jamás hubiera tocado. Luego poso sus ojos en las cuatro jaulas de carroza.

Las mujeres que presenciaron todo lo ocurrido le miraban estupefactas con un temor indescriptible al ver como él se les acercaba.

Curioso, rompió la compuerta. – Salgan- y ellas obedecieron sin rechistar, sabían de lo que era capaz.

No sentía nada al verlas, absolutamente nada, no le veía sentido el por qué aquel sujeto tomo una de esas mujeres como un valioso cargamento pero lo ignoro, no era asunto suyo, las usaría mucho mejor que todos ellos- saben, no tengo un nombre y eso me molesta, digan uno que me agrade-

-kuramara- dijo una, creyendo que con ello conseguiría la libertad pero él tenía otra cosa planeada, la atravesó con la espada. Y las demás, se espantaron.

-como ven, si el nombre no me gusta morirán, así que piensen en uno mejor- las miro con una sonrisa maléfica.

-ee...e...he…-

-habla- ordeno,-o terminaras igual que ella-

-elias.- y se protegió en modo de defensa.

-no- y cayó al suelo inerte, con los ojos abiertos.-otra más-

-otsuma- y así siguió, quedando solo cuatro mujeres en la fila.

-onigume- ese le encanto, se acercó a ella y esta retrocedió.

-has acertado- le lanzo las llaves- hay una carrosa más en el fondo, si quieres puedes liberarlas. Están en tus manos- se apartó, dirigiéndose a su gran botín.

Estaba libre, no moriría, es la mejor noticia que hubiera escuchado en su vida. Ni lo pensó y escapo tirando las llaves de paso, escapando de ese lugar infernal ¿Quién sabe si tendría otra oportunidad? No quería averiguarlo, no se arriesgaría por nadie, ahora solo ella.

-onigume… ...no...Mejor dicho El más grande bandido onigume, el invencible-

Su última oportunidad se fue con ella, todas se are cogían a sí mismas, esperando lo peor.

-me encanta mi nuevo nombre- revoloteo toda la mercancía, pero seguía faltándole algo. Sentía un vacío que non comprendía ¿si ya lo tenía todo? O ¿no?, pensó que revivir los gritos aclararían su mente, tomo una de los troncos de la fogata y lo lanzo al último cargamento de doncellas.- pobres, ser traicionadas. Los humanos son patéticos-

Escucho con placer cada grito y miro con anhelo como sus cuerpos eran consumidos por el fuego, quemando cada capa de piel hasta quedar en huesos negros.-esto no es suficiente ME SIGUE FALTANDO ALGO PERO ¿QUE ES?-

Volvió a lanzarse a las joyas pero nada, no sintió nada se encontró disconforme, tal vez atacando uno o dos pueblos arreglarían este problema.

-¿Cómo está?-

-bien, haciendo de las suyas-

Hizo un ademan para que se retirara y asi lo hizo.

No entendía por qué naraku dejaba libre a unas de sus extremidades, un supuesto hermano. ¿Que conseguía con ello? O ¿que obtendría cambio de ello?, sus dudas acrecían con más fervor así que a espaldas de él, planeo su estrategia. Ese sujeto que se hacía llamar onigume, era muy fácil de controlar puesto él se guiaba por sus impulsos, sus necesidades nada más le importaba. No aprovechar eso, sería una estupidez.

-esto ya no es divertido- se encimo en sus trofeos dentro de una cueva para que nadie azara en robarlos.

-ja…y crees que esto es suficiente-

-¿Quién anda ahí?- lanzo sus dagas más las ráfagas de viento lo desviaron de su objetivo, aquella sombra.

-no soy tu enemiga, agradece, he venido a ayudarte-

-¿cómo lo harías?, si nada me complace, tal vez matarte lo haría-se lanzó de lleno, siendo azotado por una ventisca, alejándolo de ese lugar.

-no seas tan impaciente-, saco una de sus plumas para luego encimarse en ella, meciéndose en la brisa del cielo- Lo que buscas, se encuentra al lado oeste, en un pequeño pueblo- se alejó.

-lado oeste- repitió, haría cualquier cosa para quitarse ese vacío- no perderé nada por intentarlo- alisto sus cosas para prepararse a la nueva casería.

-Tarda demasiado- bufo molesto, cruzando los brazos. Apoyándose en el pozo devorador de huesos- ¿Cuándo llegara?-

-debes de entender que aome tiene responsabilidades también, no te comportes como un niño- dijo inclinado su cabeza, en forma de afirmación.

-shippo-o-o- los coscorroneo fuertemente.

-ya suéltame, que duele….inuyasha-

-retira tus palabras mocoso-

-jamás-, le mordió la mano con la que le retenía- eres más niño que yo,….bleee- le saco la lengua.

-maldito mocoso- lo correteo persiguiéndolo.

-ABAJO-

Cayo al suelo a causa del collar que tenía en el cuello-a. al fin has llegado-

-como te atreves a hacerle eso al pobre de shippo- grito molesta, lo último que quería ver en su llegada era eso.

-aome- se lanzó el pequeño en sus brazos- inuyasha está molestándome-

-todo estará bien- lo consoló arropándolo y acariciando su cabeza- ya estoy aquí-

-hmmm-

-maldito mocoso mentiroso-

-ABAJO- y nuevamente se azoto al suelo-vamos a ver a los demás-

-sí, kaede te extraña-

-aome- se retorció en el suelo.

-es un pueblo tan pequeño, de seguro no conseguiré nada de riquezas ¿por qué hago esto? Bueno me conformare con matar al gentío- pero una voz lo detuvo, ocultándose en los arbustos.

-ese idiota, tener que insultar mi comida. Que insolente, me tomo demasiado tiempo cocinar todo eso además de que me esforcé mucho. IDIOTA¡- insulto, con seguridad de que nadie lo escucharía.

Esa muchacha, su vestimenta era rara pero su bello rostro llego a cautivarlo, era eso lo que necesitaba, ese vacío en su interior se llenaba a cada paso que daba para acercarse a la muchacha.-tú, tu eres lo que necesito-

Volteo hacia donde se dirigía la voz- ¿Quién eres?-

-ERES TU- la tomo de la cintura- contigo me sentiré completo, nada más me bastara-

-suélteme- miedosa pozo sus manos en su pecho purificándolo y deshaciendo parte de él- INUYASHA…-grito desesperada por auxilio.

Un dolor punzante lo golpeo por dentro, como nunca antes había sentido, parte de su vida se iba.- que desgracia- se levantó decidido.-kana, ¿dónde está?-

Le mostro una clara imagen del lugar en el espejo que traía entre manos, ahora se encontraba luchando y por su aspecto, recibió un gran daño.- avisa a kagura que lo respalde-

-…-

-aome ¿estás bien?- se paró delante de ella protegiéndola-dime, ¿te ha hecho algo?-

-estoy bien, gracias por venir-

-MALDITO COMO TE ATREVES A TOCARLA- ese aroma que despedía le era familiar-¿DIME DONDE ESTA NARAKU?-

-LA QUIERO, ELLA DEBE SER MIA- ataco nuevamente y esta vez inuyasha le corto el brazo con la tessaiga- argghhh-

Vinieron a respaldarlos sus amigos, el monje y la exterminadora.

-tengan cuidado- dijo el peli-plateado –es una de las extensiones de naraku-

De pronto unas avispas venenosas se atravesaron en su camino impidiendo que el monje usara su agujero negro-esto es inútil- se enfureció, siempre era lo mismo, ese naraku sabía de su debilidad por el veneno y por lo tanto lo usaba en cada ocasión.

-¿qué es esto? – Los insectos se impregnaron en la extremidad cortada, fusionándose con ella y así recuperando su brazo perdido- que útil- así que agarro la espada, pero al atacarlos la extremidad se extendió a voluntad causando daño a los presentes- estos es nuevo-

-distráelo- he hizo lo ordenado, torturo su alma con unos cuantos recuerdos de su vida.

-TU NO ERES ELLA- se golpeó la cabeza, constantemente- tu, traías una hakama-

-está hablando de kikyo- susurro sango para sí misma

-se llama kikyo, así que ella no es. Debo buscarla, tengo que encontrarla, la necesito- escapo de la batalla alejándose en las arboledas.

-ESPERA- grito inuyasha , temiendo lo peor, no la volvería a perder nuevamente. –AUN NO HEMOS TERMINADO-

-inuyasha- un leve sonido lastimero salió de sus labios, aome sabía porque lo perseguía. Kikyo formaba parte de su pasado pero también su futuro, su corazón aun sentía cosas por ella. Eso la lastimaba.

-señorita aome será mejor que se quede aquí-

-no los acompañare, monje miroku- y anduvieron detrás de ellos.

-TE DIJE QUE ESTO NO HA TERMANADO, VIENTO CORTANTE-

Y la oleada de viento desvió su trayectoria de ataque

-KAGURA-

-nos volvemos a ver hanyo, como te ha ido desde la última vez-

-no tengo tiempo para tus juegos-

-que ironía y yo , que amo jugar- pelearon entre ambos

-al fin te encuentro- salió con su capa de babuino entre las sombras – es hora de que regreses-

-no te entrometas- atraco estirando con sus extremidades y este lo evadió fácilmente – lárgate, debo buscarla-

-a quién? A kikyo, bueno . Ella se encuentra no muy lejos de aquí. En una aldea al medio oeste y es una lástima que no podrás verla-

-desaparece-

Inuyasha intervino, con su viento cortante- naraku al fin te encuentro-

-que conmovedor reencuentro ¿no lo crees así?-

-no estoy para tus burlas- onigume aprovecho la distracción para marcharse , ya sabía dónde estaba lo que realmente buscaba y quería verla.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- formo una muralla- ella ya está muerta-

-que- dijo impactado- no puede ser-

-TU LA MATASTE …la engañaste para que me odiara-

-es verdad y fue muy entretenido ser testigo de todo ese teatro-

- NO TE LO PERDONARE…..NUNCA- pero su ataque fue esquivado, era muy rápido.

Onigume no se quedó atrás también amaraño sus trucos.

-mal movimiento- absorbió su brazo llevándoselo consigo.

-nos volveremos a encontrar, inuyasha . Tenlo por seguro- desapareció entre las sombras mirando a la lejanía a la muchacha.-no veremos muy pronto-

Sus miradas se cruzaron, una escalofrió de miedo recorrió por el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa.


	4. maniobras

-tarda demasiado-

-extrañas sus órdenes-

-no soy masoquista, kohaku-

-lo parece, kagura-

-hump…-miro al otro lado hastiada, lo que querría era salir del castillo, que desolado se encontraba por el miasma, veneno producido por naraku que casualmente lo protegía una barrera para que no se esparciera. De ese modo no encontrarían su ubicación, lo peculiar de esto es que por fuera de él, no se veía nada, como si fuera un bosque continúo al otro. Tal vez el olor a cadáveres no era lo suficientemente nauseabundo como para que alguien lo percibiera.

-todo listo-

De ahí salió en la oscuridad kanna portando su espejo y mostrando la imagen que ella suponía él quería ver.

-sigue siendo la misma- agraciada pero con el mismo gesto frio y aplicado en cada uno de sus movimientos, con el pelo mecido por la brisa, contemplando por segundos el volar de los pajarillos. La describiría como una muñeca de porcelana, sin gestos pero igualmente bella.- ¿me pregunta que mira?- Kanna, lo miro fijamente sin inmutar expresión alguna, no era obvio que la sacerdotisa contemplaba el cielo o quizás el paisaje, tal vez el vano sentir de la frescura o todas juntas.- hmmp…- Esa reacción la reconocía perfectamente y eso es debido a su molestia ¿que fue el detonante? Y cambio de imagen, la más usual de todas.- solo una luna más- se dijo a sí mismo. Inuyasha, hastiado se alejaba con mueca mientras kagome furiosa por sus insulsos comentarios hace de él un saco de despojos en el suelo. Este al parecer mascullo algo provocando que ella dijera repetidamente el conjuro mágico.-son iguales-

El día previsto llego, y la luna menguante se realzaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

Las serpientes caza almas, revoloteaban en el aire portando el néctar de vida para kikyo y más a la lejanía, inuyasha se percató de su presencia. Su idea de controlar un cadáver, cortesía de kagura y dar falsas pistas de su ubicación, hicieron ese encuentro posible.

-kanna- y naraku encarno sus cejas.

-amo, necesito más poder- su principal objetivo era complacerlo después de todo era una extremidad más de él, una parte suya.

Él no dudo en ceder después de todo a la única en que confiaba más allá de todo prejuicio era a la pequeña. Su lealtad no tenía límites-tu mano- y de su brazo se entendió un capullo vultuoso palpitante recorriéndolo hasta llegar a compactarse con el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Sintió dolor, el proceso de compatibilidad no era nada sencillo por más que se mostrara así, Alzo el espejo y dejo ver a su espectador.

-kikyo-

-inuyasha-

-estas aquí-

-que esperabas- lo miro profundamente- mi cuerpo necesita energía, sin las almas solo es barro y huesos-

-todo por ese bastardo de naraku-

-qué casualidad que lo hayas nombrado-surco una leve sonrisa-. Lo vi no hace mucho y sabes, él está enamorado de mí y aprovechare la ocasión para esta cerca suyo. Teniendo aun él el corazón de onigumo podre purificarlo por completo…- inuyasha la abrazo, con suma ternura y con esos ojos dulces llenos de amor- inuyasha- dijo, sorprendida.

-no dejare que él te posea, yo te amo kikyo y juro que te vengare, te protegeré. No dejare que te hagan daño otra vez-

-inuyasha- su voz era suave y pasiva pero se apartó de él, apuntando su daga en su cuello.

-tsk-

-Que ilusos son los hombres, piensan que, con solo querer a una mujer, esta les pertenece- su cuerpo absorbió una de las almas y al sentirse rehabilitada, floto en el aire junto con sus serpientes- nos vemos inuyasha-

Todas las piezas encajaban a la perfección aunque su mano no decía lo mismo al estar prácticamente desgarrando su túnica con sus garras.

Aome lo vio todo, al seguirle en medio del bosque. En presente, a primera fila y expectante a semejante confesión. No pudo evitar huir y soltar su sollozar, lo más rápido posible. No quería verle y menos en este momento.

-soy una idiota, estúpida….- choco con las raíces de los arboles- él nunca me vio- golpeo el suelo, manchándose y arrancando las pequeñas plantas furiosamente- soy una boba por enamorarme-

Desde el otro lado, se esfumo en una cortina de miasma y apareció delante de ella, tapado por los arbustos.

-…él solo me ve a través de ella-

-¿Qué esperabas?- su voz inundo todo el ambiente como un eco-eres su reencarnación.

-naraku…-lo miro un poco exaltada, en mar de lágrimas, sonrojada y heridas. No podía correr o pedir ayuda, se torció el tobillo al caer y no quería ver a inuyasha.

-no, yo…yo soy Aome, no tengo nada que ver con ella-

-piensa un poco- tenía sus ojos encarnados, apoyando sus dedos en sus labios- kikyo amo a inuyasha y al parecer se demostró que ese sentimiento no desaparece, pasando los años. Tu eres la prueba, la joya que salió de tu cuerpo es la misma que ella tenía al ser cremada en su muerte.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-tu… amas a inuyasha, que tal? Si solo son sentimientos infundados por tu antepasada-

-no es cierto-

-o me dirás que tú, corazón corre a mil por hora-

-sí, lo que siento por él es real. Lo sé, por eso me duele, me duele demasiado-

-¿deseas morir?-

-lo deseo…- confeso, sin sentir el frio de la noche rozando su piel blanca-…pero no dejaría mi familia atrás.-

-dime-insinuó- soportarías verlos juntos-

-¿Por qué me haces esto? Tú la mataste, es tu culpa, si no fuese por eso, nunca le hubiera conocido, nunca me hubiera enamorado, nunca sentiría este sufrimiento. Todo es tu culpa, solo tuya-

-entonces por qué no matas a kikyo, si lo haces él podrá verte-

-eso no es cierto-

Se acercó a ella dejando claro sus intenciones,- ¿solo tienes sentimientos infundados?- la tapó con su hakama y ayudo a que se apoyase al árbol-tu amor, no existe-

-tal vez tenga razón- acepto, rodando los ojos, pensando todo las cosas sucedidas. Kikyo murió amándolo aun haberle traicionado todo por mañas de naraku. Ella es absorbida por el pozo del santuario en un descuido siendo llevado a otra época, donde conoció a inuyasha. Simplemente estaba tramado, ¿Lazos del destino?, O es que básicamente el amor de kikyo fue tan inmenso que traspaso las barreras del tiempo.-…kikyo…- resolvió su propio crucigrama mental -…pidió un deseo a la perla de shikon.- confusa por sus palabras y su forma de ver las cosas, ignora completamente el peligro en el cual se encuentra- su deseo fue volver a verle.- fueron como una frase de sepultura y shock, el cual congelo su cuerpo. No cabía duda ¿Por qué ella debía pagar semejante precio?.

-tu amor no existe- sabía que sus palabras la llevarían al silencio, su alma pura seguía de la misma forma pero no tenía la misma aura de serenidad. Pedía salir, quería hacerlo. Desaparecer. El alma de una miko es el estado vital de sus poderes de purificación y si este es negro, se trata de una sacerdotisa oscura, en cambio en el caso de kagome, era lo contrario. Su espíritu quería abandonar su cuerpo forzosamente y al parecer descansar en paz ¿ Que tan poderosa era?, una miko normal jamás podría lograrlo pero ella sí. Debía impedirlo, ya que si no lo hacia sus planes de atormentar a inuyasha , decaerían en pique.

-Aome es Aome, no kikyo- sus simples palabras la hicieron reaccionar a su estado de trance.-¿Aome?-

-di-dilo otra vez- titubeo, la hacía feliz. Por primera vez no la comparaban con la sacerdotisa de 500 años atrás, ahora solo la miraban a ella- Re-Re-pítelo por favor- su cuerpo temblaba, aunque ella no era consciente de las temperaturas en sengoku, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ello.-por fa-favor-

-aome es aome, no kikyo- su alma innata necesitaba un descanso, una niña insolente que no podía amañárselas sola, contra una situación no tan complicada.- tiene frio señorita, ¿quiere ir a mi castillo? O ¿ llamo a inuyasha ¿ para que la recoja- si inuyasha sabía que la tenían entre sus manos moriría de desesperación, algo que jamás se lo perdería. Solo debía ser Cortez y fingir estar de su lado.

-hmmm- acepto, era su enemigo y no le importó.-iii…- su tobillo torcido correspondió el dolor- …no puedo pararme-

-no te preocupes, te llevare- la cogió en brazos y se envolvieron en una cortina negra en el cielo sobrevolando a las cercanías del supuesto encuentro que tenían esos amantes Y así pudo divisar a la lejanía, como el hanyo seguía plantado en ese lugar, esperando que kikyo regresara. Esa mujer que solo le notaba con el único propósito de matarle.-sujétate-sonrió maliciosamente. Tal cual niña indefensa se aferró a él por el cuello ocultando su rostro entre sus hombros, temblaba pero no de miedo.-ya llegaremos- Inuyasha sufriría en carne propia el sentimiento que tuvo y tenía hace más de 500 años.

-hemos llegado- murmuró- Kagura, ten lista la habitación del tercer piso. Kohaku, trae un kimono y kanna alista el cuarto de baño.-

-si- dijeron en unísono.

-¿puedes caminar?- la bajo levemente al suelo y ella se apoyó a su hombro.-¿estás bien?-

-no lo sé- habló, aturdida y fijando su vista a la nada, al suelo que al parecer tenia fascinación por que no dejaba de agachar la cabeza.

-vamos, debes de asearte- la miro con fascinación, ¿Cuándo notaran la ausencia de aome?¿cómo reaccionarían?, en definitiva deseaba verlo, más que todo dejaría a cargo de su cuidado a una de sus extensiones.

En la tina gigante de aguas termales, la recostó a una de las esquinas y cuando pretendió alejarse, para que se aciase privadamente, ella lo retuvo de la manga.

-no me dejes- lo extraño, actuaba raramente -…por favor- Naraku es la única persona o semi-demonio que no vio en ella solo un mero reflejo, sino, solo a ella, a aome.''Solo a mí''

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-forcejeo- ¿qué pretendes?- cuestionó, esa ilusa hozo tocarlo sin su consentimiento. Que más daba si era parte de sus planes, no le permitiría vivir en paz, sufriría al igual que ellos, esos infames que merecían su castigo…Todo por un corazón.-¿olvidas que somos enemigos? Aome-

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, su familia y amigos de la otra época, le llamaban infinitamente por su nombre pero esto es, solo el principio de sonatas que revoloteaban con orgullo y floreaban de felicidad dentro de ella. ''Soy aome'' por varios segundos tenía la certeza de no serlo, más que solo una copia fallida que jamás debió ver la luz del sol, por un momento deseo ser kikyo.

-…enemigo- empuño su mano, si él es el producto mismo del odio que causo daño a las personas de su alrededor. ¿Qué tenía planeado?...despertó de su largo sueño mental.-¿a qué me has traído?-

-ya lo sabrás- se apartó y fue a su recamara, el espectáculo apenas comenzaba.

El ambiente de ese castillo sumido en la oscuridad no le otorgaba cuentas al sol…Una noche eterna.

-mocosa, baja. Ya está lista la cena- irrumpió kagura, fastidiada de ser la mujer de los recados.- anda que pierdes tiempo-

-no quiero comer- se sentía vacía, estancada.- me iré a dormir- Después de todo lo ocurrido, empezó a analizar las cuestiones de hechos que terminaron en fatalidades… se dejó arrastras fácilmente.

-no te lo recomiendo- surco su sonrisa tapándola con su abanico y mirándola desde lo bajo- no es una petición si no, una orden- se marchó cerrando la puerta a su paso.

-él no es nadie para ordenarme- se metió en el futón en pose cuna, rezando que todo esto sea solo un sueño- Deseo estar con mi familia-

-tarda demasiado-

-la mocosa no vendrá-

-¿por qué?- lo miro ceñudo- …o es que has olvidado que aun poseo tu corazón en mis manos-

Rechino entre dientes, Aome se los pagaría y si tendría que traerla en paños menores , lo haría. Puesto sentir el dolor al ver su órgano estrujado, es la peor experiencia existente que dejo una marca latente en su interior…Morir una y mil veces, ya que cuando naraku se sentía molesto, él buscaba cualquier pretexto para atormentarla y hoy era ese día.

-chiquilla- hablaba en serio y molesta, le quito las sabanas de una sola mano. Kagome dormía con tranquilidad hasta que kagura la arrastro de los pelos.

-ahhh….suéltame, ¿Quién te has creído?- forcejeo lo tanto que podía sin resultado- que me sueltes, zorra-

-estúpida¡- exclamo fastidiada, estampándola contra la pared- tan solo provócame y yo…-

-tu, que?...mmm… me mataras?-

-ganas no me faltan-

-hazlo- tomo su abanico y nepotencia, su actitud homofóbica también la aplicaba a ella.-¿Qué esperas?-

-…estúpida.- se notaba a lo lejos que kagome ya no valoraba la vida, el mismo deseo de libertad que ella tanto pretendía. Claro, matarla por su egoísmo absurdo sería una opción pero naraku, no se lo perdonaría. Después de todo kagome es una pieza de su rompecabezas-te está esperando- la volvió a arrastras del brazo, obligándola a entrar a una gran sala de camino al comedor , muy bien decorado con la mesa principal en el centro.- solo quédate quieta- la obligo a sentarse, a frente de Naraku.

-¿esta es la manera de tratar a un invitado?- cruzo los brazos; una cantidad considerable de comida, se posaba en la encimera, tentativa, gruño su estómago-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-invitada ¿tu?, aome eres ingenua.-surco una sonrisa mientras probaba uno de los bocadillos.

-en-entonces que soy- escucharlo decir su nombre, la reconfortaba. Ahora sabia con seguridad que ser crédula era parte de sí; muy pocas veces pensaban eso de su persona.-¿naraku?-

-Una esclava- su voz gruesa y cortante, dio a atender que se iba.

-espera- quiso retenerlo pero la mesa entre ellos se lo impedía-¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí?-

La contemplo de arriba abajo, con ese traje extraño que volvió a ponerse y que aseguro a kagura quemar, volteo a ver a su extremidad y encarno la ceja.-nada, aome. De ti no espero nada- quería hacerla sentir inútil así tal vez se comportaría de forma más tranquila y no intentaría escapar, eso, era lo último que temía.- kanna, llévala a su habitación- silenciosa la guio allá.

-kanna, ¿crees que solo soy una imitación?-como le respondería si ella tan solo era una extremidad, nada diferente a lo que decía kagome.

La chica con el kimono blanco levanto la manga y mostro su espejo. Una imagen borrosa se mostró en el objeto, Una dama finísima elegante de pelo negro largo, atado a lo alto con un empeine dorado adornado de piedras preciosas y un kimono rojizo con detalle de loto.

-¿porque me muestras esto?-

-¿Dónde se encuentran?- advirtió a kagura que tan solo miraba la ventana, deseosa que un rayo de luz atravesara esa capa oscura.- kagura-

-no te preocupes, ellos no están ni cerca-

-¿exactamente?-

-al lado suroeste de la minas hashutsa-

-muéstrame- vio a inuyasha reflejado, amparado con una furia incontrolable y una velocidad desorbitante. Sus amigos apenas y podían seguirle el paso.- esto solo es el comienzo-

Verle de ese modo, al precipicio del delirio tan solo con encontrarla era un simple juego.

-nos iremos de paseo- ordeno a kohaku, llamar a la miko y prepararla para el viaje. Cosa que no fue sencillo puesto la muchacha se resistía a cada atuendo.

-has elegido ese- la hakama común usado por las sacerdotisas- tan poco te consideras-

-no es de tu incumbencia…hummp – Kagome tenía un claro su objetivo y eso es, no quedarse quieta, había recordado hace mucho, que inuyasha se vio afectado por su vestimenta. Si eso, equivale a lo mismo. Naraku también se dispersaría dándole oportunidad de huir. Después de todo tan solo era una reencarnación.-Dime, naraku- los dos flotaban tranquilamente a la brisa del viento arriba de una nube celestial que se asemejaba al cielo, así pasarían inadvertidos.- ¿Tú también amabas a kikyo?-

-a que viene esto-

-tengo curiosidad-Más bien tenía la certeza, todo por la boca de kikyo. Ella estaba dispuesta a utilizarlo, para matarle, algo que ahora le inquietaba- ¿me contarías?-

Sabia de sus intenciones y no titubeo a ahorcarla con la mano, a su altura.-no juegues conmigo. Tú no eres ella, aome. Tu mirada, tu aroma aunque similar es falsificación . Tus expresiones y esa sonrisa nauseabunda, nunca se lo vi a ella.-se sorprendió, la describió de tal forma-solo eres una chiquilla chillona, mal agradecida-

-malagradecida por qué?-

- porque, aun estás conmigo y te la estoy otorgando, eso para ti es un regalo-

-yo no lo considero así-

-deberías hacerlo porque puedo matarte en cualquier momento-

-y a qué esperas?- la soltó y tiro a un costado

-porque aún me sirves-

Para qué? Se preguntó, de alguna forma se sentía alegre. Era solo Aome ante sus ojos y aun provocándole o más bien atormentándole a su semejanza de su antepasada, no dudo en decirle que no lo era. Mostro y corroboró diferencias notables de ello.

-Cuándo ya no te sea útil, me mataras. ¿Verdad?-

-de eso no tengas dudas- Le comprendió a la perfección en ningún segundo dividió las fronteras que los apartaran. Él su enemigo y ella igual, ambos querían reunir los fragmento con diferentes fines, Kagome con el fin de destruirla y volver a su mundo y él para ser el demonio más poderoso de todo del siglo con sus tropas dominadoras, eso no lo quería… todos sus amigos...

-siendo la única persona….-susurro

-decías algo?-

-nada-

-ya hemos llegado- surco su sonrisa-saluda-

-Maldito bastardo- corrió a socorrerla-Suéltala, no la toques con tus asquerosas manos-

Naraku la retenía en sus brazos, abrazándola por la espalda y ella los miraba atónita, sus intenciones eran claras, es la carnada.

-oh inuyasha es un gusto volver a verte- olfateo el pelo de la muchacha estremeciéndola- ¿la buscabas?-

-¡Bastardo¡- empuño la tessaiga – viento cortante- El campo de protección los envolvió, contra restando su ataque-

-inuyasha, no seas impulsivo o la dañaras-menciono sango, no se había dado cuenta que naraku la utilizaba de escudo, si no fuera por ese campo la hubiera hecho daño o aun peor-cobarde-

-ja y me lo dices tú- ataco con las malformaciones de tu cuerpo- no eres más que un debilucho, un hanyo-

-¡que la sueltes¡-

'' muévete a la izquierda''-ah?- la azabache no entendía esa voz indiferente que resonaba en su cabeza ''HAZLO''. La espada cortó parte de su brazo, atravesando la barrera y él reacciono apartándose a lo lejos

-no sabía que tenías tanto deseos de matarla- se burló al notar que la hakama de la muchacha estaba rasgado y decolorado de carmesí.- después de todo no somos tan diferentes, que desagradable punto en común tenemos, inuyasha-

-herrr…. No la metas en esto, solo me quieres a mí-

-te equivocas pero ahora no es momento de charlar, id al norte ahí encontraras tu respuesta- envolvió el terreno de veneno y saimyosho, facilitando su huida.

-AOME¡- grito a mas no poder consumiendo la mayor parte del miasma-a..a- sofocado corrió hasta el otro extremo, contemplando la nube negra del cielo que desaparecía.

Sango, miroku y shippo no lo podían creer, no lograron nada, no pudieron salvarla y perderla nuevamente. Ni siquiera sabían cómo desapareció en primer lugar, algo paso para que sucediera tal cosa. Habían creído que se fue a su época pero no era así, la obsesión de inuyasha en encontrarla era genuina no un estúpido delirio que conllevo días de persecución.

-kagura, encárgate de ella- la tiro en sus brazos, Kagome tenía un aspecto fatal y delirante, la cortadura de su brazo es profunda.-no permitas que se muera-

-si- se la llevo a cuestas a su habitación y llamo a kanna para que le ayudase, con unas cuantas hierbas y vendas lograron parar la hemorragia.-que molestia-

Aome se la paso días dormida y sin reaccionar, se encontraba debilitada por causa de desangrarse por mucho tiempo en el viaje-

-aome…despierta- esa voz, esa dulce sonata. ''Quien eres'' y contesto ''despierta'' miro alrededor sin encontrar a nadie ''¿Dónde estás?'' él interrumpió sus pensamientos ''ven hacia mí'' una mano resplandeciente diviso su vista y la tomo, aferrándose a ella. Suponiendo que ello la sacaría de este infernal mundo. ''sálvame, inuyasha'' de un tirón le alejo de esa soledad silenciosa y poco a poco abrió sus ojos.

-al fin estas consiente-

-naraku- lo miro de reojo, encarnando sus gestos-¿Por qué sigo aquí?- le observo y su rostro se mostraba frío, sin emociones y analizándola- deja de mirarme así-

-entonces suéltame- no se había dado cuenta que su mano se aferraba a la de él entrelazando sus dedos- ¿Qué esperas?-

-hummp- su mano temblaba- déjame sola-

-¿tienes frio?-

-solo quiero estar sola- callado he indignado tomo su haori y la cubrió encima de ella.

-la cena estará lista en unos momentos y esta vez no tardes- se fue, dando un portazo.

No entendía que sucedió, lo último que recordaba era estar rodeada de árboles y suciedad, no podía creer que su amado sería tan estúpido en atacar estando ella en peligro, eso demostraba lo poco ingenioso que es o lo poco que le importaba su vida con tal de obtenerla y solo ser un rastreador de las fragmentos de la perla de shikon-no-Tama.- eres un idiota- lagrimeo abrazándose a si misma cuando no entendía el hecho de que ninguno de ellos pudiese salvarla.

Naraku consiguió lo que quería, Kagome estaba dudando de sí misma, de sus poderes y hasta de sus amigos, tan solo le falta que ellos se fueran al norte para que descubrieran la sorpresa que les tenia, ahora solo faltaba maniobrar con uno de sus títeres y distraerlos lo suficiente.

-ya es hora, chiquilla-

-kagura…- la miro vespertinamente- me llevaras como la última vez-

-si es necesario, si pero vístete que con esas pintas te hará más frio- desnuda de cintura para arriba y una vendas que apenas la cubrían, creyó que solo tenía herido el brazo pero al parecer parte de su pecho izquierdo en la parte baja, había cortaduras leves poco profundas. Al moverse sintió un fuerte puntazo atravesándole el estómago.

-¿Qué me han hecho?-

-debería decir gracias, chiquilla- le dio la espalda-si no te vistes hasta que vuelva, te arrastrare-

-no es necesario, no iré. No puedo comer-

-esa no es tu decisión-

Kanna apareció de las sombras ayudándola a vestirse con un kimono negro, le daba igual las prendas, solo bastaba que fueran cómodas y esa, estaba hecha de algodón. La protegía del frio aun así no dejaba de temblar.

-¿algún funeral al cual asistir?-

-…-

-¿no comerás?-

-…-

- sabes, es de mala educación dejar a una persona hablando sola-

-tengo suerte, que no lo seas y creo que escazas de educación por lo tanto doy terminada mi cena- se paró con dificultad- adiós-

-no eres quien, para irte- rodeo la mesa y tomo del otro brazo- estando en mi castillo, no eres diferente a una esclava, lo entiendes. Me debes obediencia a menos que quieras sufrir-

-no te debo nada, Naraku y si me quisieras hacer daño, ya lo hubieras hecho hace mucho tiempo- forcejeo- suéltame-

-no tientes tu suerte, mocosa-

-me llamo aome-

-alimaña insolente…-impuso más fuerza- no me provoques-

-o qué?- surco su gesto en dolor- me haces daño-

-eso es lo que quiero-

-yo no te hecho nada-la soltó

-vuelve a contradecirme y lo que sentiste será poco, comparado con lo que te hare-

-no te tengo miedo-

Se acercó a ella en un paso firme, acercando su rostro al suyo-no me conoces-

-no es verdad, eres un asesino y desquiciado que solo busca atormentar a los demás- le ignoro- mátame si es lo que quieres pero no conseguirás nada, tan solo tu destrucción, mis amigos no te descansaran en destruirte-

-ja, aun confías en ellos, después de verlo por ti misma-

-no harás que cambie de opinión-

-a inuyasha no le importas, solo le sirves para una cosa-

-eso no es cierto- negó- él no es igual que tu-

-como lo sabes? Le conoces como a mí, lo dudo. Él solo piensa en una cosa y esa es…-

-cállate- le proporciono un cachetazo que no vio venir- yo lo amo y sé que se preocupa por mí, él me quiere y hará cualquier cosa por salvarme-

-no te atrevas a tocarme- la tomo de los hombros- me importa poco lo que sientas por él, ahora yo te poseo-

-no es verdad – forcejeo mientras él ejercía más fuerza- yo no le pertenezco a nadie, te odio- desconoció el dolor y golpeo en su pecho, intentando que se alejarlo sin resultado.

-esa es toda la fuerza que tienes, absurdo, no eres más que una piedra en mi camino- la tomo en brazos- y pesas poco, si sigues así, morirás antes de que ellos vengan a socorrerte-

-eso no te importa, ahora suéltame-

-no lo hare, vendrás conmigo-

Se movió he hizo un escándalo sin conseguir nada, Naraku con facilidad logro meterla en sus aposentos y recostarla en su cama. Ella débil e indefensa se cubrió con ambas manos.

-¿Qué te propones?- desconocía sus intenciones, pero estar sola con él le daba mala espina.

-solo quiero mostrarte algo- quería estar presente para ver como reaccionaria, al aparecer kanna frente a ellos portando su usual espejo

-kikyo-

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, inuyasha?- contesto, recostada en las raíces de un árbol gigante- sabes, la naturaleza de este lugar sagrado. Se dice que puede conceder deseos-

-es verdad-

- solo son insulsas ideas humanas, una vaga esperanza para seguir adelante-

-no lo creo, eso me trajo hasta ti-

-lo dudó- miro al cielo, presintió algo- ¿buscas algo verdad?-

-aome, fue capturada por naraku y…-

-eso no me incumbe, si era todo lo que tenías que decir me marcho-

-no, espera kikyo- la retuvo abrazándola por la espalda-también deseaba verte-

-para, márchate. No quiero verles más. Kanna por favor- lloro sin cesar mientras veía las imágenes con sonido, no era una ilusión o ¿sí?

-los deseos no siempre se cumplen, inuyasha-

-no es verdad-olfateo su aroma y este no cambiaba, un olor a muerte, barro y huesos- siempre estaré contigo-lo mataría, lo tenía como objetivo y una obligación…naraku

-¡BASTA¡- se tapó en el pecho de naraku- para por favor- lo abrazo con intensidad deseando que todo fuera una farsa.

-kanna puedes irte-

-nunca me quiso-

-es verdad- insinuó

-él solo me utilizo-

-para él solo fuiste su reemplazo hasta…-

-…que ella apareció-

-cuando la vio, tú ya no eras nada.-

-no soy nada, solo una imitación. Nada…- susurro- debería irme a mi tiempo y jamás volver-

-o podrías vengarte, que pague por lo que te hizo y sigue haciendo-

-no, no puedo- escucho los sonidos palpitantes de su corazón, aun siendo un semi-demonio conservaba lo que todos los seres humanos tenían- aun lo amo… le quiero demasiado y eso me duele, duele mucho… demasiado-

-yo puedo hacer que eso desaparezca-

-¿Cómo?- alzo su cabeza y su mirada era complaciente, como si le comprendiera- tu sentías lo mismo, cuando la perdiste-

-…- aparto su vista, le leía su mente o era cosa suya- puedo …-

-no es cierto- se apartó por completo- puedo sentir tu dolor, si no fuiste capaz de eliminarlo. No puedes hacerlo conmigo-

-que te hace pensar eso-

-tu mirada- apunto parte de su haori que se encontraba estrujada a causa de su mano- tus acciones me hacen pensar lo contrario-

-no me conoces-

-aunque me moleste decirlo, compartimos el mismo sentimiento. Solo que yo, no sería capaz de hacerle daño, le amo demasiado para hacerlo pero tu…-

-la mate, esa inmunda no merecía vivir, no comportándose como una concubina de albergue-

-no sabes lo que es el amor- toco su pecho descubierto- aun teniendo un corazón no sabes amar-

-¿tú qué sabes? No finjas conocerme, tú no sabes nada de mi- retuvo su brazo- TU SOLO ERES UNA COPIA BARATA- lo admitió, vagamente pero lo hizo.

-tú, también la ves a través de mí-

-quien te crees que eres, no sabes lo que siento- se descontrolo- tú no eres ella, ella solo fue una basura a quien debía eliminar-

.-como lo sabes? Puedes probarlo-

-si- la jalo y beso, suave dulce y casto- no eres la única a quien se lo he hecho-

-SUELTA…- callo sus gritos meciendo su lengua en su boca mientras ella forcejeaba en apartarlo y alejarlo, más él profundizo, saboreándola, enseñarle que nadie puede jugar con su persona, que puede controlarlo todo a su antojo y destruirlos si quisiese.- DEJAME¡- se encontraba centímetros a distancia.

-aome, nadie puede conmigo. Ya lo sabes- susurro en sus labios- el amor es un sentimiento vano y desagradable al que yo elimine hace tiempo transformándome en lo que más temen-

-eso no es cierto- le miro, con destellos en los ojos.

-vete- la soltó y alejo, dándole la espalda y mirando la pared esperando a que se fuera, deseándolo.

Sin darse noción de su mente se había descontrolado con sus simples palabras y no podía permitírselo.-tu no eres diferente a mí- dijo al escuchar sus pasos.

-no- toco el umbral de la puerta- tú me has robado lo que más apreciaba Y guardaba- admitió, para luego correr hacia su habitación, Lanzándose y pretendiendo que nada ocurrió que todo fuese una pesadilla. Inuyasha solo anhelaba una cosa aunque quisiese negarlo lo vio. No podía pensar en otra cosa. En como la abrazaba, como expresaba sus sentimientos por ella ¿ cómo podía conseguirlo? Hasta lo que recordaba, siempre se burlaba de ella y le decía débil, una carga o simplemente un estorbo pero hubo momentos en las que la protegió con tanto esfuerzo, creía haber sentido su cariño, pero no era verdad. Solo imaginaciones suyas.-por qué me enamore de ti-vagas pretensiones, un amor no correspondido.

Naraku La abandono por días, sin llamarla o solicitarla en el almuerzo, cena o desayuno. No quería verla ya que sabía, que la mataría tan teniéndola cerca. Solo era una pieza, indeseable pero útil.

-quiero verla-

-si puede aún pararse de pie- bufo, divertida kagura- no ha salido de su cuarto hasta ahora, kohaku se esta encargando de ella-lo dijo con simpleza.

-¿aún no se recuperó?-

-velo por ti mismo-

Cuando atravesó los pasillos de la gran mansión ahí estaba kohaku, saliendo de la habitación.

Se inclinó-amo-

-¿le sucede algo?-

-sí, ella no ha querido comer o salir, por lo tanto Kagura le obligo a tragar su alimento pero al poco tiempo lo vomitaba, así que llamamos a una curandera y nada ha funcionado-

-¿Por qué no se me ha informado?-

-usted mismo dijo que no quería saber noticias de ella-recorrió la puerta y ahí la vio acostada en su cama, engullida en ella, sucia, maltratada sin duda por culpa de kagura y sus brazos finos, delgados que apenas podían moverse, temblaban. Se acerco sigiloso y comprobar si aún seguía con vida.

-te dije que no comeré, kagura-

-…- atrajo su mentón hacia él. Esos ojos chocolates con aura reluciente se opacaba dejando secos bordes y ojeras, demostración de su llanto incesante hasta su última gota.-…- seguía inspeccionándola, inventaría alguna escusa y venderla al mercado negro, recuperando lo poco que se podía después muerta, recuperaría su cuerpo. Obligando a Kagura que se encargara en controlarlo y hacer creer a todos que ella aún seguía con vida, no valía una pisca implantarle un fragmento de la perla, no lo valía, después de lo que había hecho, merecía mucho menos, menos de ser tratada como esclava, menos que aun insecto que al aplastar no se tiene remordimiento. Eso no era suficiente, que rango es menos de menos de la miseria a la nada.

-Naraku…-exhalo doliente suspiro; su garanta seca por no haber consumido comida o liquido alguno.-Na-ra…- no podía hablar más, sentía como cada musculo de su cuerpo pesaba más de lo que pudiese soportar.

-¿esto es lo que buscas? Miko- y ella le miro con una leve chispa, aun demacrada se podía asimilar la furia de sus ojos.-aome…solo conseguirás hacerme las cosas más fáciles- susurro en su oído-y sus castaños cristales destellaron levemente o era imaginación suya.- ¿quieres comer?-Simple, su estómago rugió con solo oírlo e imaginarlo, pedía con furia su energía vital y un leve sonrojo se mostró en sus mejillas, por semejante escandalo inhiriente.-ah…solo me causas problemas-

La tomo en sus brazos y el peso de su cuerpo no se reflejaba, propio del kimono que cubría su piel.

-abre la boca- sus labios secos y rasgados- un poco más-con solo probar un grano de arroz se atraganto y escupió, sin aire a punto de ahogarse.-esto es por causa tuya- con esfuerzo, kagome lo enfrento con la mirada. Orgullosa tomo una de las katanas que decoraba su aposento y uso como bastón.-aome…-susurro largo pasito, detrás de ella. Gélida y gruesa- te he dicho que no me gusta que me den la espalda- si no fuera por su estado, hubiera repingado por el asombro, ni lo noto. Hasta no podía reclamar, carecía de energía por lo que Naraku, la recostó en su regazo para que no escapase nuevamente y poder retenerla con mayor facilidad.-Estate quieta-. Tomo un manojo de comida y ella ladeo su rostro, mastico hasta convertirlo en papilla y la tomo del mentón, Kagome exuberada no podía negarse. Ligero, tierno y dulce, logro que ella ingiriera la comida.

-si quieres detenerme, recupérate- presunto el ultimátum- o creare a alguien para que lo haga. Solo me hacer perder el tiempo, aome-

Su garganta se alivió lo suficiente para articular-no existo-

Seguía con lo mismo, su tortura continúa que contemplo sin protección.

-¿no te valoras?- la obligo a confrontarlo- Los humanos sois tan frágiles y se hacéis llamar dominadores de este mundo-

-en mi época, ustedes ya no existen- afirmó- la fuerza, no viene del poder si no de las ideas y la perseverancia-

-lo dudó, miko-deslizo su mano por sus finos cabellos- todos ustedes morirán por mi mano-

-d-déjame morir- le tomo la mano y la posiciono en su pecho, con la intención de que le atravesara el corazón, tal vez así ese dolor desaparecería- hazlo-

-de todos ellos, tú me sirves. Sacerdotisa- tanto deseaba morir o es que sus ideologías sobrepasaron su conciencia. No pudo soportarlo. Odiaba a los seres que no le temían- por ello vivirás- posiciono en sus labios la tarima de bambú, el cual contenía agua.- hasta para eso eres inútil- volvió a sorberla en su boca y de ese modo logro juntarlos con los de ella, que bebiera y recuperara energías.

Así pasaron días pasajeros, complicados e indeseados para lograr que ella se sustentase a sí misma. Motivo el cual que kagome residió en sus aposentos y Naraku se quedaba largas horas apoyado en la pared observándola, el parecido que tenían era extraordinario. No negaría que a veces cuando la veía dormida, con ese aspecto de muñeca kokeshi, le hacían pensar en la única persona al cual repudia.

-¿puedo marcharme ya?- declaro, enfada ya de todo esto-quiero estar sola-

-lo volverás a hacer-

-eso no te incumbe-

-entonces no- se marchó, y dejo como custodia a kohaku. Ahora era momento de soltarla y seguir con sus planes. Atormentar a inuyasha y no tan solo físicamente.

Envuelto de miasma desapareció dirigiéndose al norte donde esos la buscaban incesantemente. Debía aceptar que no se rendían tan fá entretuvo Oculto en los matorrales.

-no hemos conseguido nada- grito sollozo el pequeño demonio que se abalanzo a la gatita kirara- ahhhh…¡aome te extrañamos¡-

-excelencia, usted no cree que ¿inuyasha nos oculta algo?-

-he hablado con él y por lo que me dijo, tampoco conoce el hecho de que la señorita aome allá huido ese día-

-no me lo creo, aome, no es de actuar de esa manera. Inuyasha le hizo algo, de eso estoy segura-

-sanguito, no seas tan rencorosa-

-no lo soy, después de lo que tuvo que soportar. No entiendo como no se fue mucho antes-

-y ¿eso es lo que quieres?-

-claro que no, pero ….quiero que sea feliz-

-lo sé, por eso todos queremos encontrarla- apunto hacia atrás- hasta ese perro-

-tsk….- contemplo todo el paisaje desde la altura del sauce. Buscarla, encontrarla y preguntarle el ¿por qué?- maldito bastardo- el enemigo dispuesto a sus ojos aun no aparecía y aun teniendo su sensible olfato, no consiguió encontrarlo, ni a él o a su castillo. Extrañamente estos días se situaban pasivos cosa que al grupo le daba Mala espina. Algo pasaría y pronto , de eso estaban seguros.-Aome- deseaba tenerla cerca nuevamente, discutiendo, gritando y felices; solo anhelaba que regresara.


End file.
